El Lirio y la Rosa
by Burrtrice
Summary: Severus Snape es un hombre que se convenció a sí mismo de que su apatía se debía a que su corazón había muerto. Eclair Montparnasse es una estudiante que intentará convencerlo de lo contrario, sin resultado alguno. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando ella recurra a medidas peligrosas para atraer la atención de su profesor y jefe de casa y éstas se salgan de sus manos?


El día 1 de Septiembre del año 1983, la plataforma 9 y 3/4 de King's Cross estaba repleta de personas, inquietas y llenas de expectativas. Niños de once años, yendo de aquí para allá con carros y mascotas en la parte de arriba de ellos, junto a sus padres que recitaban las mismas instrucciones de siempre: Tener cuidado, permanecer siempre junto a sus prefectos el primer día, y hacer caso omiso de los elitistas de sangre que quisieran insultar su estatus para evitar peleas. Los mayores, junto a sus hermanos novatos o ya solos, empezaban a subirse al gran tren que estaba en el andén, apresurando a los pequeños a tomar lugares antes de que los espacios se llenaran y guiándolos por los pasillos, hablándoles de ese pequeño paraíso llamado Hogwarts al que asistirían hasta Julio del otro año.

Entre todo este gentío, había un hombre alto y musculoso, con el cabello canoso y largo, que alguna vez fue pelirrojo. Sus ojos azul vidrioso reflejaban que había visto varias cosas en su vida. Parecía haber envejecido muy rápido. Traía una larga chaqueta negra sobre un traje del mismo color, y zapatos café oscuro. Traía de la mano a una pequeña niña de doce años, rubia de ojos azules, con unos rizos que le llegaban hasta la cintura. Ella era pálida y parecía una pequeña muñeca que había sido peinada con esmero. Usaba una blusa blanca, una falda tableada negra y botines del mismo color. En su cabello, como una corona, traía un broche de rosa roja. Sus labios rosados estaban cubiertos por una fina capa de brillo labial.

El hombre a su lado empujaba el carro con sus maletas y libros. En una jaula, una serpiente albina descansaba. Las personas observaban al animal con inquietud, preguntándose quién estaría tan loco como para tener una serpiente de mascota si es que no era descendiente directo de Salazar Slytherin. Pero ella no lo era - Aquel animal había sido su única amiga desde que su hermana mayor se alejó de la familia para seguir su camino. Ya habían hablado con los directivos del colegio al respecto, y aprobaron la tenencia de la serpiente siempre y cuando no saliera de la sala común y pudiera controlarla.

El hombre y la niña iban hablando alegremente en francés, dándose sus correspondientes despedidas y prometiendo escribirse mutuamente apenas tuvieran la oportunidad. Ella tenía doce años, entraría en segundo año. Era estudiante transferida desde Beauxbatons. Había viajado por el trabajo de su padre, un Alto Auror del Ministerio de la Magia. Fue un trámite muy largo y bastante difícil de hacer para que la aceptaran en esa escuela pese a su edad. Apenas llegaron a Londres, debieron acudir a una entrevista con el director para hacer su selección y enseñarle las normas del castillo. Ella había quedado en Slytherin, la casa de los ambiciosos y determinados, cosa que ella creía sin dudas que era.

Un abrazo fuerte y una sonrisa de confianza fue lo último que se dirigieron antes de que la niña subiera al tren y se sentara junto a un grupo de otros Slytherin mientras uno de los mayores la ayudaba a poner su equipaje en uno de los compartimentos superiores. El tren partió y el hombre francés y el andén desaparecieron de la vista de la muchacha.

 **—**

El tren se detuvo cuando ya era de noche. Todo esto era completamente nuevo para ella. El castillo se veía a la distancia, imponente y misterioso, como en sus sueños. Era algo más tosco y espacioso que el de Beauxbatons, pero ella estaba ansiosa por conocerlo. Bajó del tren junto a sus compañeros de casa y los siguió hacia los botes que los llevarían hacia el castillo a través del lago. Las luces de la noche y del edificio se reflejaban en la superficie del agua y le daban un ambiente incluso más bello al lugar en el que se encontraba. No despegó la vista del lago mientras los botes lo recorrían.

Los prefectos de Slytherin les dieron la cordial bienvenida, como les era usual, y los guiaron hacia el Gran Comedor. La muchacha recorría los pasillos con sus ojos clavados en su alrededor. Estaba realmente entusiasmada por pasar el año en un lugar tan grande y bello, lleno de secretos por desentrañar. Al ver el Gran Comedor, sus ojos se abrieron aún más, brillando como las estrellas en el tejado, aunque éstas se encontraran escondidas bajo finas capas de nubes. Se sentó junto a sus compañeros y observó todo a su alrededor. Escuchando al Director hablar y viendo las selecciones de aquellos que ingresaban a primer año, se convenció a sí misma de que sería un buen año.

La cena comenzó poco después. La comida estaba realmente deliciosa, pero ella no estaba concentrada en eso. Sus ojos vagaron a la mesa de los profesores, donde se encontraba un hombre de 23 años, con el cabello hasta los hombros, una nariz ganchuda y ojos negros con grandes ojeras. La piel cetrina y la expresión de muerto en vida daba la impresión de que había pasado por demasiado pese a su edad. Vestía de negro y conversaba con una bruja mayor a su lado. Desde que la muchacha Slytherin posó sus ojos en él, realmente no los volvió a quitar. Sus compañeros la observaron como si estuvieran viendo un alienígena.

—¿Qué es lo que tanto observas? — Preguntó extrañado uno de los chicos que había venido en el tren con ella.  
—Si te descubre mirándolo, probablemente se enoje.— Dijo una chica a su lado, riendo después y agarrando otra pieza de pollo. La francesa frunció el ceño.  
—No, no es eso, es... ¿Quién es? — Preguntó, con su acento francés incluso más marcado.  
—Ah, ese, es Severus Snape. Profesor de pociones, llegó hace dos años ya. No es muy ortodoxo que digamos, te aconsejo alejarte de él.— Le respondió la chica, como si nada.- Es un poco estricto y aunque seas de su casa, dudo que logre verte algo bueno.  
—¿Su casa? — Preguntó la rubia.  
—Él es jefe de Slytherin.— La francesa alzó las cejas.— Le viene bastante bien, digo, por el carácter que tiene... Es muy frío y distante. También es orgulloso como él sólo. Los rumores dicen que él era un Mortífago.  
—No me extrañaría si fuera verdad.— Respondió otro Slytherin, chasqueando la lengua.— De todas maneras, no lo mires demasiado, no te gustará que te agarre manía.

Pero ella sí quería eso.

 **—**

La noche terminó tan rápido como había comenzado. Ella trató de seguirle el paso a los montones de alumnos que se apiñaban en los pasillos, pero le costó bastante. Para cuando se hubo dado cuenta, estaba perdida. Tragó saliva e intentó no dejarse intimidar por la oscuridad de las mazmorras a medida que caminaba. Con su varita encendida en un _Lumos_ continuo, trató de ir encontrando su camino mientras andaba, pero su sentido de la orientación (Bastante escaso, siendo honestos) la traicionó en ese instante. Tanto así que terminó tropezando, cayendo al suelo y torciéndose el tobillo derecho. Ella sabía que era torpe, pero no sabía que era para tanto. Se sentó en el suelo, maldiciendo en francés y masajeando el área afectada.

—¿Puedo saber qué hace usted en un lugar como este a horas como estas?

Una voz fría la sacó de la inquietud, sobresaltándola de repente. Cuando sus ojos subieron junto a su varita para observar de quién se trataba, vio los mismos ojos negros y severos que tanto le había costado dejar solos en la cena. Su rostro parecía no cambiar. Tenía una expresión dura todo el tiempo. El hombre se cruzó de brazos, esperando una respuesta, sin parecer dispuesto a ayudarle a levantarse.

—Eh... _Je m'ai perdu, monsieur_...— Pudo decir apenas, olvidándose del idioma que debía haber hablado.  
—Ah, vaya. Francesa.— Dijo él, con disgusto. Alzó una ceja.— ¿Por qué me mira de esa manera, como si fuera la primera vez que ve a un hombre en su vida? Levántese. No sé si me entienda pero espero que lo haga, porque si no su vida aquí va a ser bastante complicada.— La muchacha estaba frustrada. Ya le habían dicho de su mala actitud, pero no se esperaba que él fuera una persona así de poco empática. Ella intentó levantarse, lográndolo con dificultad y mordiéndose el labio para ahogar el quejido de dolor que quiso escapar de ella al apoyar el pie.  
—Sé hablar el idioma. Fue un...— Empezó ella, pero verlo rodar los ojos la cortó súbitamente.  
—¿Es que acaso no sabe seguir a sus prefectos?— Dijo él, claramente cansado y no muy contento ante la idea de tener que llevar a una novata a la enfermería el primer día.— Aparte de extranjera y poco prudente, despistada.— Bajó la mirada para observarla más de cerca.— Y para peor, de mi propia casa.  
—Fue un error mío, lo lamento bastante, _monsieur_...  
—Es bueno que al menos sepa admitir sus errores. Sólo espero que no vuelva a cometerlos, señorita...— Dijo, secamente, esperando a que ella dijera su nombre.  
—Eclair Montparnasse, _monsieur_.- Dijo, bajando la cabeza.  
—Montparnasse. Espero que no se vuelva un dolor de cabeza peor de lo que ya es ahora para mí.- Un suspiro pesado escapó de sus labios y le tendió el brazo de mala gana.— La llevaré a la enfermería, pero no espere que la ayude a encontrar el camino de vuelta. Eso tendrá que hacerlo usted misma. ¿Entendido? — Preguntó, con seriedad.  
-Si, _monsieur_ Snape.- Dijo la muchacha, algo temerosa, tomándose de su brazo y empezando a caminar con dificultad. Salieron de las mazmorras en silencio, intercambiando una mirada fría y dura por otra medio temerosa y frustrada. Él la dejó en la enfermería para que Madame Pomfrey se hiciera cargo de su tobillo y se fue sin decir ninguna palabra.

Vaya primer encuentro, y vaya primera desgracia. Eclair Montparnasse se había enamorado.


End file.
